Date and Switch
Date and Switch is the 79th episode of 6teen and the 25th episode of the third season. The episode aired on Teletoon on April 20, 2008 and on Cartoon Network on December 1, 2008. Plot After their rehearsal, Wyatt and Marlowe's relationship starts taking a turn for the worse, for they are getting on each other's nerves. Caitlin starts talking about her new boyfriend, Callum, while the rest of the gang focus on Wyatt and Marlowe's dysfunctional relationship. Wyatt claims he and Marlowe are in a rut, which Marlowe takes very seriously, then Caitlin finds a pack of gum and tries to lighten the mood. The boys meet at Grind Me and discuss Wyatt and Marlowe's relationship turning sour. Wyatt claims that he's spending too much time with Marlowe, then Jonesy suggests hooking up with someone else, something Wyatt refuses to do. Wyatt talks about not wanting to spend every second with her, when suddenly, Marlowe calls him, making him think he will get dumped. He runs off to hide, claiming she cannot dump him without finding him first. Caitlin continues talking about her good day, proclaiming that she has finally filled her Khaki Barn frequent shoppers card and can get a cammie she always wanted. She suddenly sees Callum, but he does not look the way she expected and acts like a klutz. Caitlin gives him a lemonade and her number, only to find out she gave him her Khaki Barn card. After Nikki gives Caitlin advice on how to retrieve it, Caitlin hugs Nikki and runs off in hopes of getting her cammie. Jonesy gets the high score on a game in the arcade, and soon finds Wyatt hiding from Marlowe. He tells Wyatt that he should not hide forever, but a fearful Wyatt fears getting dumped. Wyatt tries to meet Marlowe at a breakup area in the mall, only to be stopped by Jonesy. After Jonesy explains why not to go there, Wyatt continues hiding from Marlowe in an over-sized women's wear store. Marlowe sees Jonesy strolling through the mall, and asks him for Wyatt. He insists on finding out what she wants to tell Wyatt, and asks her why. Marlowe keeps it a secret, then Jonesy claims not to know where Wyatt is. She finally tells him that she and Wyatt need to take a break because she feels she and Wyatt spent too much time together. Jonesy offers to break the news to Wyatt, and Marlowe says yes after many attempts. Caitlin goes to The Gigantoplex to find Callum and retrieve her Khaki Barn card. She explains to a ticket salesman her story of giving Callum her Khaki Barn card by mistake and tells him to give Callum her real number should he call the Gigantoplex. The salesman consents, and goes on to flirt with her. She meets at The Lemon and hears Jonesy's plan to break up with Wyatt for Marlowe, but Jen disagrees with it and feels the need for someone to tell Wyatt. Jude, Nikki, and Caitlin remind Jen of what happened when Serena dumped Wyatt via text message. Regardless, Jen repeats her idea for someone to tell Wyatt about Marlowe wanting a break, except no one wants to break the news to Wyatt. They draw straws, resulting with Caitlin being the one, but she talks in riddles to get to her point, which ends up failing. Jen does not have luck breaking up with Wyatt for Marlowe, so she resorts to riddles, which end in failure. Jude and Wyatt go to Burger McFlipster's, and Jude tries to tell Wyatt the news by using riddles. His attempts are futile, and he, along with Jen and Caitlin are snapped at by Nikki because of their inability to break the news to Wyatt. Jen suggests that Nikki should break the news to Wyatt, but Nikki fails much like the rest of the gang. Later, Jonesy finds out that the gang chickened out of breaking up with Wyatt, so he proceeds to tell Wyatt himself. Caitlin and Jen read teen girl magazines which state not to tell the person being dumped they "just want to be friends." They warn Jonesy not to break Wyatt's heart when he breaks up with him on Marlowe's behalf. Jen asks Caitlin if she heard from Callum yet, then Caitlin reveals she gave the ticket seller the number for The Penalty Box. Jen insists on not answering to Callum, leaving Caitlin to answer the call herself. Afterwards, Jen and Nikki find Jonesy telling Wyatt about Marlowe. Wyatt unintentionally shouts out that Jonesy is breaking up with him for Marlowe, which stirs up turmoil from several girls nearby. Caitlin waits for Callum to call the Penalty Box, but gets a call from a customer and is reprimanded by Coach Halder. She gets a text from Nikki saying "Jonesy broke up with Wyatt," so she shouts it out to Jen. Coach Halder gives both of them five minute penalties, even though Jen is on break and Caitlin does not work there. Caitlin gets an employee named Crusher to answer the phone in case Callum calls. He consents, but accidentally hits Coach Halder with a label, which leads him to giving Jen, Crusher, and Caitlin penalties. By the Lemon, the girls help cheer up a brokenhearted Wyatt, who is going through a repeat of the Serena breakup. Wyatt begs Jonesy to give him another chance, but Jonesy tells him to get over it. Jude tries to help Wyatt by giving him breakup videos, which do not help very much. Caitlin and Jen return to the Penalty Box, and the phone rings. It turns out to be Callum, who will meet Caitlin by the Lemon in ten minutes. Marlowe finds a depressed Wyatt eating a sundae all alone, and he reminds her that Jonesy dumped him. They have a conversation about spending too much time with each other, then Marlowe tells him they are going to be the best of exes and kisses him on the cheek. Jen and Caitlin return to the Lemon, and Caitlin finds Callum. Caitlin asks for her card, but Callum forgot it at home and gives her his number. The number turned out to be a number for a colon cleaner, which greatly upsets Caitlin, so the girls take her out for retail therapy. The gang meets with Wyatt, who revealed that he and Marlowe talked things out. Jonesy tells him that there are other hot girls in the mall, and he immediately flirts with two girls but gets elbowed by Nikki. Wyatt talks with one of the girls while Jonesy worries about his stomach not recovering. Nikki feels that his stomach will be fine, but then shoves a pizza slice in his mouth. Quotes *'Caitlin:' "You believe in love at first sight, right?" Jonesy: "Totally. Happened to me when I saw that new turbo-powered jet ski at the boat show." Nikki: (slaps Jonesy) "Nice." *'Jude:' "So, dude, you listen to that CD I burned you?" Wyatt: "Nah. Marlowe and I rented a movie last night." Jonesy: "Isn't that, like, the tenth night in a row you guys have watched a movie?" Wyatt: "I guess we're kinda in a rut." Marlowe: "A rut?! Nice thing to say in front of your girlfriend!" Wyatt: "Well, it's sorta true, isn't it?" Marlowe: "It is, now!" *'Marlowe:' "You? You can't be serious." Jonesy: "Serious as a zit on prom night." *'Jonesy:' "Abso-freakin-loutely!" *'Jude:' "You know that boa constrictor at the pet store?" Wyatt: "Yeah? What about it?" Jude: "Well, every so often, it's gotta shed its old, scratchy skin so it can get some hot new better skin! Know what I'm saying, dude?" Wyatt: (slurps his drink) "Not really." Jude: "Be the snake, bro. Be the snake." Wyatt: "Riiight." (slurps drink) *'Nikki:' "I don't believe you people! What is so hard walking up to the guy and saying 'Wyatt, Marlowe doesn't wanna see you anymore!'" Jen: "You think it's so easy, go tell him yourself. He's hiding from Marlowe behind the potted plant." Nikki: "Wyatt, I have something to tell you." Wyatt: "Sure, Nikki. Shoot." Nikki: (hesitantly) "I, um, it's just that, uh, you need to know that, uh, I love your music." Wyatt: "Uhh, thanks, Nikki. Sorry, I just spotted a better hiding place." *'Wyatt:' "So, are you going to say you just want to be friends?" Marlowe: "Nope. I think we're going to be the best of exes." (kisses Wyatt on the cheek) *'Jonesy:' "There's plenty of hot chicks out there, including those two right over there." (to two girls walking by) "Hello, ladies." (Nikki elbows Jonesy, who screams in pain) *'Jonesy:' "I think he's gonna be okay, though I can't say the same for my gut." Nikki: "I think your stomach will be just fine, though I wish I could say the same for your big mouth." (shoves pizza in Jonesy's mouth) Trivia *This is the second time Jonesy and Wyatt were mistaken for being gay, the first being in "Mr. Nice Guy". * Two male friends mistaken for being a gay couple also happened in the Seinfeld episode "The Outing". * Caitlin's dilemma with her card is also reminiscent of what Elaine did in another episode, "The Strike". *This is the first time that Cafe Car Briser is seen. Gallery Marlowe_and_Wyatt_Fight.png|Relationship turning sour. Callum with Caitlin.png|Caitlin with her date, Callum. Vlcsnap-2011-07-05-23h59m34s109.jpg|Jonesy breaking the news to Wyatt. Video 89dK68Vemks cyK_qsJLIrE Category:Episodes Category:Season 3